


Blue Suit

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth, contemplating new attire, and...





	Blue Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Dress uniforms weren't bad. A bit stuffy, a bit overdone- Thankfully, there was never much use for them, either. 

Well, Sephiroth never found much use for his, at least. And he liked it that way; he was not made for the tedium of parades or events. No, he... 

He wished for his dress uniform because he was stuck in a suit. It was a nice suit! Dark blue, it looked good with his complexion and was perfectly tailored, but nonetheless Sephiroth felt ridiculous. He also hoped to not shed at all-- The suit would hide nothing, especially not fine silver hair, though he'd bound it into a loose ponytail just in case. 

But at least it wouldn't be for an endless event. At least, Sephiroth thought as he looked in the mirror, he hadn't needed a tuxedo- And at least he'd found decent cuff-links and a tolerable tie. Unlike so many of his peers, he'd had no one to borrow or inherit anything from. 

It made Sephiroth wonder a bit, as he looked at his reflection for a moment longer. Everything he was wearing was new and only his. 

What might he have inherited? 

He thought he'd never truly know.


End file.
